babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyishTawn/Levol 2 Present 2
Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 1 * Tu cours. (run/are running) * J'agis. * Le chien respecte le loup. * Le sandwich contient du fromage. * Elle coupe la pomme. ( walk / ask / the / throw / cuts / apple / raining / She ) * ( notre / font / have / make / couleur / color / coupe / haircut / our / ai ) * Comment cuisine-t-il ? ( ask / is / taken / he / How / follow / cooking / look ) * Il court. ( follow / look / running / find / is / He / tell ) * Ils respectent ta femme. ( respect / your / They / enter / find / give / cut / wife ) * Vous cuisinez. ( sell / enter / act / cook / give / You ) * ( court / jaune / coat / a / jean / short / pair of jeans / manteau / yellow / un ) * ( his / son / et / kitchen / I / a / je / and / une / cuisine ) * My wife cooks. ( cours / agissent / respectez / femme / Ma / cuisine / cuisinent ) * He is cutting the sandwich. ** ( ) Il coupe le sandwich. ** ( ) Il est en train de couper le pain. ** ( ) Il coup le bœuf. * Ma poche contient une pomme. * I respect your wife ( votre / coupe / respecte / cours / contiens / contenons / femme / Je ) * A man cooks. ( cuisine / cuisinez / homme / agis / contiens / courons / Un ) Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 2 * Il gagne. * J'entre. * Il finit. * Je dis merci. ( hear / say / I / you / sth / thank / carry / cook ) * Il lance le chapeau. ( follow / taken / hat / is / look / the / He / throwing / tell ) * ( finit / is finishing up / hot / the / writes / écrit / l' / chaude / sugar / sucre ) * Nous donnons des pommes. ( give / folow / taken / apples / find / We / look ) * Ça intéresse les enfants. ( wish / the / It / look / tell / interests / find / children ) * Tu gagnes. (gagnes: win; win/are winning; winning [somebody] over) * La fille dit pourquoi. ( saying / enter / girl / why / The / find / is / give / cut ) * ( chien / café / grapes / throws / big / lance / grandes / dog / coffee / raisin ) * ( homme / jaunes / entre / yellow / man / juice / between / abeille / jus / bee ) * He throws the hat. ( Il / dit / lance / le / entres / chapeau / gagne / lancez ) * He is finishing. ( disent / dites / Il / finit / lance / gagnes ) * I enter. ( lançons / finissent / entre / donnez / entrent / J' ) * Nous donnons des pommes. * Il gagne. ( is / add / winning / He / snow / act / lose ) Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 3 Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 4 Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 5 Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 6 Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 7 Levol 2: Présent: Lessòn 8